Disciple of Chaos
by Hunter4Life
Summary: For only those who have known true happiness and sorrow, can understand chaos, and fight alongside him. I know bad summary, but i'm new so deal. i Dont own PJO...On hiatus until further notice, please participate in the poll on my profile.


Nobody's POV

Ever since the war percy hasn't been the same, you see he would have dreams, horrible dreams, dreams that where the last curse the evil titan lord put on percy before he was scattered by his own host. In his dreams he would see demigods on both sides cry out to him for help while they were being slaughtered right in front of his eyes, and then he would hear the voice. The cold, metallic voice that somehow oozed evil with its every word, and as it spoke percy would involuntary shudder for no matter how many times he had these nightmares, and he had them quite often he could never get used to that voice. Kronos's voice.

You may have won the war Perseus, but it shall cost you your sanity, for you may have escaped my wrath on the physical plain, but your dreams will always haunt you, and then he started to laugh a deep, metallic laugh and on and on he laughed while percy saw countless deaths in front of his face and although he would think that kronos was over confidant, that he had a perfect life after the war, great friends, and even a great girlfriend. It could not save him from the world of dreams and although percy would never admit it. Percy was starting to break, his mental barrier being chipped away as he sees both allies and enemies being ripped, slashed, and stabbed to death in front of him. And as his mental barrier starts to crack, sanity starts to leak out only to be replaced by despair, and madness.

Percy POV

Agh, I woke up screaming and sweaty as I had that dream again, that horrible dream. I shudder involuntarily as I remembered bits and pieces. I didn't want to admit it, but something was happening to me, and it scared me. It's been four weeks since the war, and things were finally starting to get back to normal again. Minus the huge flow of demigods that were arriving in numbers never seen before, and I was finally starting to become happy again, then a week ago the dreams started, and I started to recede, becoming a shell of my former self. I mean me; percy Jackson son of Poseidon started to act like nico for hades sake. And if you don't know me then let me tell you, that is a serious change of personality, and people started to take notice. At first it started out kinda comforting to me to know that my friends, and more importantly Annabeth my girlfriend were worried about me, but as the dreams progressed the comfort started to turn to annoyance, and I started to lash out at them. So they naturally did what anyone did, they started to ignore me, and that's when a new demigod showed up, and things only got worse for me.

This demigod named Zack, oh how I hate that name, was later claimed by Zeus, and so naturally everyone was slightly awed by him, and unconsciously started to treat him differently than other demigods, almost like he himself was a god. Even though he hadn't even done anything yet. And so while I started to hate company for everyone's looks of pity started to set me on edge, zack couldn't get enough of it, and unfortunately everyone was drawn to his charismatic attitude, and left me to my own devices. At first I felt grateful to him, but then I noticed people wouldn't even say high to me anymore, they started avoiding like a plague. Even my old friends such as grover, and nico, and even thalia seemed to stray away from me, and as for Annabeth I couldn't even find her, it was like she disappeared for short periods of time, but she would always be back for training and when it was time for dinner, but whenever I looked at her and she would look away from me, with eyes full of Pain or Guilt? I wasn't so sure. So naturally I wanted to confront her about it, oddly enough though she wasn't at the dining pavilion for dinner so I asked around. I ended up going up to some girl who had her back to me at the Athena table, and after she told me Annabeth was at zues fist, she turned around, and I saw her eyes get really wide. Okay weird, I thought, what's so strange about me asking where my girlfriend is, I mean I know we haven't hung in a while due to me sinking into a type of depression because of my nightmare, but did we really not hang out that much that people are surprised I wanted to see her? But that wasn't the reason that definitely wasn't the reason. Because when I got to zeuses fist did I see Annabeth curled up reading a book like she normally does. Fuck no, well she was curled up I'll give you that, but in the lap of that bastard Zach. Kissing him like theres no tomorrow. Now I'm usually not one for violence, but with my fragile mind + seeing the girl you thought you loved kissing some attention hogging douchebag = you guessed it, I walked right up, not picked up but through Annabeth off him and punched him, directly in the nose, and after hearing a satisfying crack and a scream of pain from the bastard I smiled to myself. But that smile quickly faded when I was tackled from behind, and it turned to surprise when I realized that it was Annabeth who did it.

What the fuck percy, Annabeth screeched at me.

After shoving her off of me, and standing up, I glared back indignantly. What do you mean what the fuck, im the one who just saw you, my girlfriend kissing some douchebag.

Percy what the hell are you talking about, this is the first time you actually talked to me in a week, you think I would just sit there watching you mope around forever. I need someone to care for me to percy, I can't just watch you being depressed and whenever I try to help you just push me away, Annabeth yelled at me.

It's not my fault, I've been having, I tried to explain, but I was cut off by Annabeth.

You don't think I have bad memories from the war percy, everyone who was there has bad memories from it, but we move past them, and when we can't we ask our friends for help. I'm sorry percy but I can't do this anymore, I like zach now and I'm going to be with the one who I care about, and who cares about me, I'm sorry percy, but were through. After she said that she ran over to zach and picked him up, taking him to the infirmary, with zach smirking all the way

After that I felt myself go numb, the trees were green, and the sunset was beautifully mixed with different colors of purple, red, and orange, but to me all it looked like were different shades of gray. That's when it hit me, and it hit me hard. The savior of Olympus, percy Jackson had lost everything, and with that lost thought on my mind I passed out, right in the middle of the forest. But little did I know there was someone watching all this time.

Unknown POV

He has known both true joy, and true pain….he is finally ready.


End file.
